The promise of the future
by Myrthen97
Summary: A story about their new life in America
1. Chapter 1

The promise of the future

Summary:

A story about their new life in America

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish i did but i don't :\

A/N: English is NOT my native language (proud to be Dutch!)

All the italic's are flashbacks

* * *

Maria leaned onto the railing of the ship lost in her thoughts. They were safe, the children were safe. Suddenly a rush of emotions washed over her and she slowly let the tears fall softly onto the railing. All the time she kept herself strong for the children, but she finally let everything out thinking back to their journey.

"_I see them!" a young soldier called out_

"_run! I'll distract them" Georg called out to his family. Maria shot Georg a worried glance._

"_I'll be ok, just make sure you're safe!" he said and he saw is family run into the dark woods_

"_I'm scared" Gretl said as she held her mother's hand._

"_I see a farm maybe we can hide there!" Friedrich called out_

_When the almost reached the farm they heard a gunshot. They all stopped to see if they saw something but Georg was nowhere to be seen._

"_We have to find father!" Friedrich said "We can't leave him!" Kurt called out_

_Maria stood there still in shock with Gretl clung to her leg._

"_No we need to get safe! That's what father told us to do!" Brigitta said so they walked to the farm. _

_Then the owner of the farm came out obviously concerned for the fact that there was a gunshot fired at this time of night._

"_sir!" Friedrich said when he walked up to the man.  
"what are you lot doing here at this time of night" the man said_

"_we.. we fled the country… my husband.. he didn't exactly shared the same believes…" Maria said hesitantly "he was forced to join the… third reich…" Maria said not sure how the man would react. The man stayed silent for a while processing what he just heard._

_Then he said "Well come in I'll ask my wife to make some tea and you can stay the night.. it's nothing big but it'll do"_

"_Oh thank you!" Maria said when she made a small bow_

_Then she ushered all of the children inside._

_When they were all seated with a cup of tea the couple introduced themselves_

"_I'm Hans and this is my wife Sophia" The children all introduced themselves and thanked them for letting them stay at their house, they also told them about what happened to Georg. "Mother?" Martha asked when she saw her mother being lost in thoughts._

"O_h, excuse me." She said getting up walking outside._

"_I'll go check on her" Sophia said sending a apologetic look towards the children_

"_I'm sorry I… I…" she said barely getting out the words "I Don't… I don't know… what I'll do without him" she said through her sobs _

"_It's going to be ok Maria" Sophia said putting her hand on her shoulder_

" _I keep thinking he's the one being shot…"_

"_you just need to have faith in him" Sophia said_

"_I guess you're right..," Maria said drying her tears and walking back inside_

"_I'm sorry, I just needed some air" Maria said to her children_

"_I'll go make the beds you must be tired" Sophia said smiling to the children_

"_you can help me if you want" She said to the children_

_they looked at Maria "You can go help her, and then off to bed!" She said laughing at the children's begging faces._

_When they were gone Hans saw Maria looking at the clock, her face covered with worry_

" It _has been an hour" She said "I hoped he would be back by now"_

"_I know," Hans said " I have to go look for him!" she said as she grabbed her coat_

"Oh _no! you're not going out there this time of night!"_

"_But I have to!" She said "I'll go look for him" You stay here" _

"_what does he look like, and what's his name?"_

"_Georg Von Trapp, he has dark brown hair, blue eyes, probably about 5' 10""_

"_ok I'll go look for him"_

"_Georg!" "Georg Von Trapp!" "Georg!" He kept shouting_

_Georg stirred slightly, analyzing his surroundings when he suddenly felt a rush of pain in his upper arm. He touched it when he felt a stinging pain._

_Then he heard his name being called again. He got up and tried to make out where the sound came from when he saw a figure walking towards._

"W_hat do you want" He said_

"_I'm Hans Färber, you're wife and children are very worried you know" He said _

"_They are safe?" He asked in disbelief_

"_yes, they came to my farm looking for shelter, they are with my wife now" He said " your wife wanted to look for you but I told her not to go out this time of night"_

"_thank you, my wife can be quite stubborn" He said_

"_You got a nasty shot in the arm there" Hans said pointing at his arm_

"_Yes they shot me… They must have thought I was dead" He said sarcastically _

"_Well better that than taking you to Bremerhaven I suppose" Hans said_

"Y_ou have a lovely family" "I'll let my wife look at your wound and I will call the doctor for you in the moring"_

"_Thank you"_

_When they reached the house Georg's heart started beat in his throat, how he wanted to see his family again._

_When Hans opened the door Maria shot up immediately "Have you found him?"_

_He stepped aside to let her see it herself. Georg stood there with that smile on his face that made her feel like she was falling in love all over again._

"O_h Georg!" She said when she ran into his arms and hugged him._

"O_uch!" Georg Said " Oh I'm sorry darling!" "It's ok" He said " I'm glad to see you safe" He said kissing her "I'm glad that you're safe too" She said kissing him back_

"_Father!" You're safe!" he heard his children say when they all hugged him_

_Then he walked over to Hans and Sophia and held out his hand_

"_Thank you for keeping my family safe" He said shaking both their hands _

"_no problem, you can stay as long as you need"_

"_Thank you but we'll be leaving again tomorrow we've got a long way to go before we get to America" He said_

"_Well let me look at your arm first, it looks pretty…_

Maria smiled thinking back at that moment, Georg looked just like a schoolboy being looked after his w pound wincing at the stinging of the liquid. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Georg coming up from behind putting his arm protectively around her.

"oh! you scared me to death!" she said

"I'm sorry darling" He said kissing her neck. When he tasted something wet and salt he turned her around to study her face and saw she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine" She said "Well you have been crying so obviously you're not fine at all" Georg said "You know you can tell me everything right?"

She gave a soft nod when she laid her head upon his shoulder and softly started to sob

"I … I was so… So scared" She said trough her sobs "I… I thought… I would… Would never see you… again"

"And… and… the children were so heartbroken"

"shhh" He said rubbing soothingly over her back "we're safe now"

He lifted her chin and he slowly wiped a tear away with his thumb. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"thank you" He said softly "What for" Maria asked him

"for believing in me" He said smiling

He leaned in so their heads touched "I love you" They said both at the same time. They started to laugh.

"I think we should head to bed" Maria said

When she saw the mischievous look in his eyes she added "To sleep!"

"Oh that's too bad I had an other plan in mind" He said picking her up and carrying her over his shoulder to their room.

"Oh no Georg von Trapp don't you dare!" Maria squealed "Watch me!" He said laughing

"Put me down!" She yelled when he tried to unlock the door to their small room.

Finally inside he laid her on the bed trying to open the buttons on her blouse. Soon their clothes lay spread across the floor and I it all became obvious that they wouldn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Hi, so i'm not sure if i should continue this or leave it as a one-shot...

Please let me know what you think they don't have that review button for nothing! :D

and i thought that the flashback was kinda long but yeah i jus couldn't stop writing :D

love

M


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two :D

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything... well, just my OC's :P

* * *

Maria slowly opened her eyes, waking up from the sunlight peering trough their tiny window. She let out a content sigh. She felt so secure wrapped in her husband's arms. When Georg noticed she was awake he softly stroked her face.

"Good morning darling" he said smiling. Maria turned around to nuzzle her face against his bare chest. She looked up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too _captain_" she said while a teasing smile formed on her lips

"and then I thought you disagreed with my plans last night _baroness_" he said teasing back "I thought we had quite the fun time"

"Oh, yes I'm not saying we didn't" she said

"Oh, well then what are you trying to say my dear?" "Well, if you just would have asked me to come than you didn't need to drag me there" she said slapping him playfully on his arm

"Well maybe next time I'll try to handle the matter more gracefully" he said kissing her nose

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that" she said

after a comfortable silence Georg spoke up

"I talked to an old friend of mine, he can get us an apartment to rent. It's nothing big but-" he was cut off by his wife kissing him passionately

"It will be perfect!" Maria exclaimed happily

"Well it only has two bedrooms and a sofa bed in the living room so it's really far from perfect…" he said feeling sorry, this wasn't really the life he hoped to give his new wife

"I'm not saying it IS perfect, we just have to make it perfect" She said trying to cheer him up "And together we will come a long way"

"Maria… You deserve much better, you deserve a big house with lots of flowers a nice big porch with a swing chair where you will be rocking our first baby, not some cramped up apartment with a sofa bed"

"Darling first of all, I'm not even pregnant yet! And second, when the time comes god will lead us to the perfect house but even god needs time"

All he could do was hold her close and hoping for a better future and that one day he could look as optimistic at things like she did.

"Darling I think we need to get up because I think there are seven children who can't wait to see the wonders of America, and actually I can't either" She said kissing him softly. Then she got up to look for clothes still which still lay spread across the floor.

"Darling please just stop right there" Georg suddenly said

"What? Why?" She said not knowing what was going on

"just, yes right there!" He said so he could get a full view of her body. He scanned every inch of her body, head to toe.

"Oh Georg this is just ridiculous! You're just 'enjoying the view' as you so call it" She rolling her eyes "I'm going to take a shower" She said walking into their bath room.

Georg just lay there remembering the first time he 'enjoyed the view'

_Maria slowly woke up. She wasn't used to this kind of intimacy they shared last night and she surely wasn't used to laying in bed with a man totally naked even though he was her husband, oh how she loved to call him 'her husband'. She still couldn't believe they got married yesterday. She slowly got up trying not to wake her husband. Then she looked for her nightgown. In the mean time Georg had woken up which she obviously wasn't aware of by the sound of a loud squeal and an attempt to find something to cover her naked body with._

"_Good morning darling" He said laughing "You really don't need to hide your body from me after what we did last night" He said giving her knowing smile slightly raising his eyebrows _

"_Well… I … I well… I'm just not use to people looking at me…-" _

"_Naked?" He finished for her "Darling your body is beautiful and I love every inch of it" _

"_And let's just call it 'enjoying the view'" "Now come here" He said motioning her to come back into bed "I know something we also might enjoy" He said pulling her on top of him kissing her passionately_

* * *

"Oh mother look!" "Father look!" "Wow!" they heard all their children squeal in excitement when they could see New York slowly getting closer

"Isn't it beautiful sweetheart?" Georg said to his second youngest daughter lifting her in his arms to give her a better view

"Yes it looks really nice daddy!" Marta smiled broadly

And so they almost reached America

* * *

"Children please stay close!" Maria instructed her children while she got hold Marta's hand one and Georg's in the other. Gretl put her small hand in her fathers big one.

"Georg!" A man called out "Ah, Joseph!" Georg said as he and his family walked up

"Maria, I want you to meet Joseph Bauer" "Joseph this is my wife Maria and these are our children, Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl"

"How do you do" He said Kissing Maria's hand

When the girls all started giggling at the sight Gretl walked up to him and slightly tugged at his pants "Are you going to give us a house?"

"No darling he isn't just giving us the apartment, we are going to rent it so we have to pay for it" She said smiling

"Thank you for finding us something to live in" Maria said thanking Joseph

"Well if there is a friend in need you want to help out every possible way"

"Me, my wife and our children moved here about a year ago, we sensed something wasn't going well in Europe so we decided to leave while we still could"

"We thought it was still safe until we got a telegram saying that Georg needed to report to Bremerhaven so we left as fast as we could" Maria explained to him

"Well Georg, here are the keys to the apartment" He said handing them the key "I also got a car that you could rent for a while I will walk you to it" he said motioning them to follow him

"Again, Thank you" Georg said

"No problem! We'll keep contact, I have the address written on this card it's not that hard to find, just follow this road until you reach a cross point then go left and then second street to the right then first street to the left en there you are!" He said

They said there goodbyes and drove of to their new home

* * *

Once they reached the apartment they got out of the car they were greeted by a women they assumed to be their neighbor who by surprise also spoke German

"_guten tag!"_ she said "You must be the new owners!"

"Yes we are, you speak German?" Georg asked the women

"yes almost all of us who live in this neighborhood do, we have a German doctor a German church, a German baker!" The women said glad to have new neighbors

"But I'll leave you to it!" then she walked off

That's when they started their new life in their new neighborhood.

* * *

So what do you think? i know it't not that long but i just wanted to update something :)

please review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the 3rd chap...

WARNING: This contains sexual pieces therefor it's rated M/MA

if you don't like sexual things then u can also skip this chapter it will not really infect the storyline whatsoever

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything ;D

* * *

They were slowly starting to get settled in. The children were all in school, Georg found himself a job as a teacher in math. Slowly the pieces of their new life started to fit.

Georg quietly entered the apartment while he hung his coat on the coatrack. He smiled a bit when he saw his wife being busy mixing some sort of liquid.

"Hello darling" He said while he quickly scanned the mail.

"You're home early" She said "Well," he said walking up behind her "My classes ended early, so i thought 'why don't i spent a lovely afternoon with my beautiful wife" He said wrapping his arms around her waist. "What are you making?"

"I'm making chocolate cake, do you think it needs more cinnamon?" She asked while sticking out her chocolate covered finger

"just perfect" He said while he licked the remaining chocolate off her finger. "Why are you making this delicious cake anyway?"

"Well I just thought the children deserved a little treat for you know, settling in so well" she said while she put the batter in the fridge

"Oh, and your only rewarding the children, or do you have another treat in mind for me?" "The children probably aren't going to be home until dinner time"

Maria knew very well what he was talking about and her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. Georg smiled at the fact that he could still make his wife blush.

"you don't have to blush you know?" "Although it is really adorable" He said touching her nose

"But what do you say?" He said putting his hands on either side of the counter top, his face now only an inch away from hers.

"well, i guess you do deserve a little reward" She said giving him a sweet kiss. He replied kissing her hard on the mouth his tongue intwined with herrs

he picked her up and carried her to the couch, when he lay her down he slowly started working on the buttons of her blouse kissing her skin with every button he opened while she tried to open his shirt. once he got rid of her blouse he unclasped her bra and threw it on carelessly on the floor. he started placing butterfly kisses in her neck all the way down till he reached her breasts, then he slowly sucked her nipple to which Maria moaned in reply. Then he unzipped her skirt and slowly slid it off her slender figure.

He sat up straight to remove his shirt while Maria opened his belt. He got up to get rid of his trousers and his remaining undergarment. He took the blanket that lay on the couch and laid it on the floor. He held out his hand and pulled her up when he kissed her on the mouth again his hands moving up and down her body. He looked at his wife asking permission to remove her silk slip to which she nodded. still involved in passionate kissing they slowly sank to the floor. his hands started to move down to her legs slowly stroking her sensitive area.

"Oh Georg" She moaned out in excitement, "Make love to me" She said as he slowly entered her. moans escaped now from both of them. How the both missed each others touch and each others closeness. Excitement started to rise and moans escaped from their mouths as they continued their love making.

* * *

"You are so beautiful" he said as they lay on the floor of their living room covered with a thin blanket. in reply Maria snuggled closer to him wrapping her arms around his strong body.

"I missed this" She said looking up at him "I missed you" he softly stroke her face

"Although you deserve a real bed, not a carpet floor in the living room because i was to lazy to fold out the sofa bed" He said smiling apologetically

"I can assure you weren't lazy" She said tracing circles on his bare chest "And it wasn't that bad on the floor" She said laughing

for a few minutes they cuddled just enjoying the quietness and the closeness, they were pulled out of their thoughts by the clock striking.

"It's already six o' clock!" She said getting up starting to look for her clothes

"Darling, calm down" Georg said laughing "Oh i can't i really need to finish dinner!" She said starting to get dressed. Georg now also started to get dressed

"you go fix dinner, i'll make sure the living room looks a bit presentable" He said pecking her on the lips.

* * *

"oh we learned so many new things today!" Brigitta exclaimed as the 7 children walked into their apartment.

"Why are you always so exited about learning new things?" Kurt asked slightly annoyed "maybe she just likes learning new things" Gretl said

"Hello!" Maria said happily to her children "how was school?"

"Hello Mother, Hello Father" They said "School was fine" Liesl said

"That's nice" Georg said looking up from his paper

then Maria felt Martha tug at her skirt "Yes you two, how was you playdate?" "Oh we had so much fun!" They both said giggling with excitement "Did Mrs. Peterson bring you home?"

"Yes" they both smiled "We did so manny fun games!" Martha said

"What did you and father do mother?" Louisa asked "Did you also play fun games?" Gretl chimed in

Maria blushed when she looked over at Georg who gave her a small wink

"Well i had to make dinner... and ehm..." Maria said nervously "She made a delicious chocolate cake for desert" Georg said to change the topic

"Thank you mother!" all their seven children said while Maria smiled up at Georg for saving her from an awkward conversation with her children.

"You know what i would do?" Kurt said "Give the cake to charity"

"Oh and what charity would that be?" Georg said laughing at his youngest son

"Me" He said smiling

"Oh and how would you call your charity?" "Helpless boy needs chocolate cake or he will never grow an inch more"

"I will grow taller than all of you! Right mother?"

"We'll see about that" She said "First lets go have dinner"

* * *

well this is the 3rd chapter...

i'm not really sure about this one because i've never written a love making thing before.. but i thought why not give it a shot

and because i know some people want to read more about the love between the two i thought i might just give it a try

please review even if its a critic or a tip, i could always usemtips, requests and ideas from u guys ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!

So here i chapter 4 i really hope you like this!

i also want to thank all or my lovely reviewers! it's always nice to know that there are people who like your work, Thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly i still don't own anything :\

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

they were now 3 months into their marriage, two of them living in America. They were at the beginning of a cold december month. They were cramped up in their little apartment, that coused for many irritations and a heavy tension between Georg and Maria. A small disagreement easily turned out to a huge fight.

And on top of all maria has been quite nauseous these past few days and she missed her period. That was not really helping the situation. Georg was also getting quite moody lately because he had to work more.

"Darling," Maria said while drying a plate and putting it back into the cabinet "Donna said she could help me with my English, isn't that great!"

"hmm?" Georg said still busy reading the paper

"Donna Miller, the baker's wife"

"oh hmm" He replied not really paying attention

"You're not even listening!" Maria said getting quite frustrated "I'm trying to talk to you and your not even listening, do you even wan't to know how my day went or-"

"woman, would you please just shut up!" Georg yelled

The whole apartment went quiet, even the children in the living room went quiet. this was their third fight this week. surely they had their disagreements like every married couple but never had Georg screamed at her like that. her eyes grew wide in shock at first but then she quietly turned back to to the sink trying fight back the tears.

"i'm going out" Georg said getting his coat and walking out the door

when Maria heard the door slam close she softly started to sob.

"Mother are you ok?" Liesl said slowly walking into the kitchen.

"yes sweetheart, i'm fine" she said drying her tears

"no mother, father had no right to yell at you like that!"

"Liesl, would you please get the little ones ready for bed?" She said not wanting to argue with her daughter too "tell them i'll come in a minute" she send Liesl an apologetic smile

* * *

Georg said on a bench in the nearest park. It was dark outside and he only had the pale light of the street lantern that made it able to see the foggy surroundings.

Georg kept thinking of the hurt expression on Maria's face when he snapped at her.

he rested his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands.

"i'm sorry!" He yelled "I'm sorry, i have failed you all!"

'i can't even provide a real home for my family' he thought to himself

this time he had done it. He had pushed away the most precious things in his life.

* * *

Maria felt a wave of dizziness rushing over again, she held on to the nearest chair.

"mother, are you alright?" Liesl said

"yes only a bit dizzy, is everyone asleep?" She said, she hadn't told anyone she was going to see the doctor tomorrow. Not even Georg.

"isn't father back yet?" Liesl said softly

"no," Maria said

"shall i wait with you?" Liesl offered

"you don't have to dear, i will be fine" "and besides you have school tomorrow" she said smiling

"ok" she replied kissing her mother on the cheek

maria stroked her face giving her an apologetic smile.

* * *

Maria lay asleep with her head on the table. She slowly opened her eyes rubbing them. when she looked at the clock and saw it was already 11 pm so she decided to go to sleep.

'Maybe he just needs some time' she thought to herself when she put her nightgown on and slowly slid under the warm covers of their sofa bed drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Georg walked up to their apartment. How was he going to face his family now. Georg hoped that Maria would be asleep so he wouldn't have to face her after his outburst.

He quietly opened the door. The apartment was dark he only saw the little light at Maria's bedside. He walked over to her bedside, she looked so beautiful. He softly stroked her face. He kissed the top of her head and got himself ready for bed.

* * *

Maria walked on the buisy streets of New York. Every step she was getting more nervous. Georg hadn't said anything all moring. Which made her even more nervous. What if she was pregnant? She surely had read about the sympthoms, but a baby? She walked into the building and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Mrs. Von Trapp?" The assistant called

she walked into the doctors office. "good afternoon, I'm Dr. Miller"

"How do you do" She said, her english was getting a bit better.

she said down on the chair looking nervously at her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"well, what seems to be the problem Mrs von Trapp?"

"well..." She said getting quite uncomfertable on the subject "I've been feeling dizzy and nauseous lately" she looked at her lap again "and... and missed my period" She wasn't really comfortable talking about these sort of matters and therefore her cheeks turned into a light pink color showing the slight bit of discomfort.

"Well Mrs-" "Maria, please" She said

"Well Maria, if you would change behind the screen, i would like to do a small examination"

"Ofcourse" Maria replied her voice slightly shaking with nerves. How she wished that Georg would have come with her but since neither of them had said a word to each other that wouldn't have been possible. She really wanted everything to be alright again, but she still waited for Georg to say something, anything.

her cheeks turned bright red when came from behind the screen and laid herself down on the examine table.

"Maria, you don't need to be so nervous" the doctor said smiling at her to make her feel more comfortable. She let out a deep breath and let herself calm down a bit as the doctor examined her.

"You can get dressed" the doctor said

"Well Maria it looks like you're about two months along, so congratulations you're pregnant!" The doctor said while Maria took her seat again

"Oh! Thank You doctor!" She said clasping her hands together in joy

"Is there anything i should know or things I should do?"

"For now everything is fine, make sure you get enough rest and eat enough because you're going to eat for two now" The doctor said smiling "I'l have my assistant set up an appointment with you for in about two weeks just for checkup"

"Thank you" She said getting up and shaking the doctors hand "You're welcome" He said as she walked out.

she slowly walked up to the info desk

"Hi, what can i do for you?" The assistant said

"I would like to plan a checkup appointment for in two weeks" "Oh congratulations!" The assistant exclaimed happily "I eh... mean if you are..."

"Yes i am pregnant, thank you" She said smiling up at the nice lady

"my name is Rosie by the way, but i guess you could read that on my name tag" She said with a sheepish grin on her face

"I'm Maria" she said smiling

"Oh I have a niece called Maria beautiful name she-" 'She really is talking fast!' Maria tought to herself while she tought back to her honeymoon

_Maria stood there in awe of the huge suite she was standing in. Never had the seen a hotel room this big, she thought their hotel room in Salzburg was big but this was really ridiculous! in the background she heard the Georg and the belloy's quick talking. French, she didn't understand a word of it. And why did they have to talk so fast? she thought. She heard the bellboy leave and close the door behind him. she turned around to adres her husband "Did you understand anything of what he was saying?" "and why did he talk so fast?" Maria said as she furrowed her brow questioning. Georg had to laugh about his wife's remark._

_"Well, he was saying that i have a gorgeous looking wife and that i had to watch out for butlers stealing you away" He said teasing her_

_"Georg!" She said slapping him playfully on his arm. Georg was Happy that Maria really had became more comfortable with him during their engagement. and he loved her questioning about the simplest things._

_"He just said that the luggage was on it's way, and he asked about the room" he said kissing the tip of her nose "But what do you think? Is this room satisfying for a baroness?"_

_"Oh yes! It's Beautiful! Thank You!" She exclaimed wrapping his arms around his neck kissing him lightly on his lips_

_"Come, I want to show you something" He said taking her hand and leading her to the french doors. When he opened them he led them onto the beautiful balcony._

_"Oh my!" Maria exclaimed being in awe of the dark city lit by car lights and a starry sky. The stood there in a comfortable silence enjoying the amazing view._

_"But i still don't know why the french need to talk so fast" She said breaking the silence "How on earth did you learn it?"_

_"My mother taught me, she said that a future baron had to speak at least 3 fluent languages" He said smiling at the memory_

_"I'll teach you something just repeat after me"_

_"ok I'll try" She said laughing_

_"Je t'aime" Georg said_

_"Je... Je T'aime" Maria said struggling to get the words out "But what does it mean?_

_"it means," He said getting closer "I love you" He said kissing her passionately. "So now you can always run off with a french butler" He said teasing her again_

_"I don't need a butler" She said kissing passionately as he lifted her up in his arm and carried her to the bed._

"-She lives not to far from here actually" Rosie said when she finally stopped talking

"Oh i'm sorry i must have bored you with this story!" She said feeling sorry

"Oh it was a nice story" She said even though she didn't even hear everything

"I will schedule you december 20th is that ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine, thank you"

"Well, i'll see you around!" Rosie said

"Yes i hope so, bye!" She said as she walked out into the busy streets of New York again

One part of her was extremely happy and the other part was really worried. How was Georg going to take the news? What if he didn't want a another child? They hand't really discussed the matter. and ofcousrse they didn't have much room for a baby now. All these questions kept going trough her head. How was she even going to tell him if he didn't even talk to her. she just had to figure out a way to make things right again.

* * *

so this is chapter 4 hope you enjoyed it

reviews are always appreciated ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi!

If you read my one-shot i said that i kinda had a writers block, turned out i didn't lol..

after i wrote it i got an idea to get met back on track again and i think i pulled it off!

I tried to watch my spelling an grammar and i'm currently changing all the spelling errors on the other chapters since i don't have a beta but i'm trying to make it at least a bit better ;D

And sadly i still don't own the movie ;(

hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Maria sat in their tiny living room mending a piece of lace for their neighbor. since she was so good a sewing a lot of their neighbor's started asking if she could repair their clothes. they could really use the extra money. she always felt at peace when she was making lace, sitting quietly in their little apartment enjoying the silence or humming a new tune she heard on the radio. The radio, oh what a marvelous thing! It still amazed Maria how a whole broadcasting could come out of such a small device! at the abbey they never used radios, only the reverend mother had one to listen to the news. And when she lived at her uncles house she was never allowed to listen to the radio. Making lace reminded her of her mother again. She had taught her how to make lace. They would sit together at their small kitchen table and hum a jolly tune.

_"Am i doing it right mama?" she asked looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes, looking exactly like her mother's. her eyes were one of the few things she inherited from her mother, and ofcourse her lovely voice. she loved to sing with her mother, and together they would often the lonely goatherd song her mother taught her._

_"Oh yes it's really pretty, i'm sure frau Strick will love it!" Her mother exclaimed happily. Her mother repaired clothing for a bit of extra money and seven year old maria gladly volunteered to help her. She loved spending time with her mother and she loved it when she always said how talented she was for only being seven. Maria was really shy about her "talent" as her mother called it but you could see her eyes lit up at her mothers pride._

When she was sewing she would just be in her own little world, forgetting about all her worries, sadness and about another fight she and Georg had had that afternoon. it was already two days ago since she saw the doctor and she still hadn't told Georg about her pregnancy. But She wouldn't even dare to talk about anything anymore. Georg didn't even talk about work anymore and that really bothered her, just as if there was something he didn't want her to know. and at night he would fall asleep the minute he dropped his head on his pillow. Maria was really worried about Georg sometimes and she could feel him being tense and stressed, and he started taking it out on her and the children. she really had to do something about that.

She heard Georg come into their apartment. she heard the chair scrape on the floor as he took a seat in the kitchen and started to read the paper. This was really the last straw, he didn't even tell her he came home. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"You're home early" She stated throwing an icy glare at him

"Hmm?" "Yes" He replied his mind clearly being elsewhere

"Aren't you going to tell me how work was?" She said as she leaned agains the counter and she crossed her arms

"Can't you see i'm reading the paper? And what's your deal with my work anyway?" He snapped at her

"I Don't have a 'deal' with work i just want you to talk to me!" She said her anger now rising "You've been ignoring me the whole week! The only thing you do is hiding behind your stupid paper and taking you frustration out on our children!"

"Talk to me Georg! Just talk to me!" She almost begged

"oh I'm ignoring you? it's not like you talk my ears off of my head!" Georg said rising from behind his paper

"I wouldn't dare to talk to you! And for the record, the last time i talked to you you told me to, and i quote 'shut up'!" Maria replied feeling her anger now getting mixed with hurt and tears.

Georg now realized his own foolishness. how could he have said such a thing! he felt like being slapped in the face, a really hard slap of reality.

"Maria... I didn't... I"

"No, you want me to talk? Ok i'll talk!" "Lets see, here's a recap of what you missed this week" "Kurt got onto the football team, Gretl and Marta learned all the American capitals, Friedrich really needs some men talk, Brigitta got an A on her book report, Liesl just wants some appreciation now and then, Louisa just wants to spend some time with you and i'm pregnant!" She yelled. she started crying even harder as she slowly sank to the floor.

Georg rushed to her side wrapping his arm around her shaking shoulders.

"No, Just don't" She said getting up "sometimes i just think i don't know you anymore!" "When we got married we promised that we would talk about what's bothering us, I can just see you tense up and get stressed, but you never talk about it!" "when we talk we only yell and scream, and it's really upsetting the children!"

"Darling I'm sorry!" Georg said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her "I should've talked to you and the children" He said tears now welling in his eyes "But i'm afraid, so afraid!" He admitted to his wife

"Afraid of what?"

"Loosing my job godda-"

"Please don't swear" Maria begged "and why would you lose your job?"

"there are to many teachers, they can't afford to pay all of us so they have to fire some" "Oh sweetheart" Maria said stroking his face "We will deal with it when the time comes, maybe they won't even fire you"

"i guess you're right" He said while a small smile played on his lips. how proud he was of his wife, with her amazingly optimistic spirit.

"well, now we're talking again" He said when a teasing smile played his lips "Are you or are you not carrying our child?" He gave her a teasing smile

"Well" She said snaking her arms around his neck "Yes, and about two months along i should say"

"Good, Just what I wanted to hear!" He said as he kissed his wife passionately. How they were going to make room for the baby and how they were going to cope with a new addition were worries for the future. For now, he only wanted to be in his wife's arms never letting her go. what they didn't know was that their children came home from school.

"ugh" Kurt exclaimed at the sight of his parents kissing

"Father?" Gretl Asked as she walked up to them "Are you and mother fine again?"

"We are more than fine darling!" He said kissing Maria's nose "Should we tell them?" Georg whispered. Maria could only nod in reply when she showed a wide smile.

"Children, in about 7 months you're going to have a new baby brother or sister"

"Really? That's great!" They heard cheers and laughter from their children.

"Mother?"

"Yes Marta, are you happy too?" Maria asked her second youngest daughter

"Yes really happy! But where do they make babies? And why does the delivery take so long?"

"That's a story for another time" Maria quickly replied feeling her cheeks already begin to burn. Marta seemed to settle with Maria's answer and didn't ask any further

"Wel who wants dinner?"

"I do!" Kurt exclaimed. They all began to laugh. of course kurt had to be first one to answer.

* * *

so this is the 5th chapter already! longest story i've ever done! this chap is not that long but i'm really busy at the moment.. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is really short but i am SO busy with school and i just wanted to update something so this is just some christmas fluff :D (well not everything but you'll just have to read it ;)

i am sad to inform you that i still don't own the movie ;(

hope you like it!

* * *

Gretl and Marta were busy picking out the right ornaments while Maria and and the other girls where carefully giving them a place in the small but pretty tree. christmas was only a week away and the von Trapp household was ready to get in the christmas mood. Although they did have to do it with a little less they were managing fine so far. And of course maria didn't want to overdo it because there was a war going on, and she hated the fact that she and her family were safe while there were hundreds of people who barely made it through the day. still the subject of war wasn't somthing they talked about much, mostly for the childrens sake, not wanting to worry them. Maria also didn't know much and she rather wanted to keep it that way. She and georg talked about it occasionally but not that much. She just kept wondering why those people had to be so cruel.

_Maria looked out the window of their small appartment. From there she could just see the park. She looked at her children playing and laughing lost in her own thoughts. Georg walked in. His wife seemed far away. He walked up behind her slowly placing his hands on her either side of her hips. He moved his hands up and down in a comforting motion. Maria leaned back at his touch slowly letting herself lean onto her husbands chest._

_"penny for your thoughts?" He said his hands slowly moving up to rest around her slender waist. He leaned his head to rest on hers shoulder inhaling her sweet vanilla scent._

_"it's just... It's hard" she finally said breaking the silence "we're here safe in america while there are people out there fighting just to make the end of the day!" _

_"and... and the... The baby" She said resting her hands ontop of his on her now two and a half month pregnant belly "oh georg there are so many babies and children in danger out there loosing their family!" She said alowing her tears to now roll down her cheeks._

_"m... Mothers and... and fathers who get arrested!" She Turned around to face georg "why do these men need to be so cruel?" She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes derperatly searching for an answer._

_he looked at her, lost in her innocent eyes. What was there to say. nobody ever had a good explanation for it not even Hitler himself, although he certainly wouldn't call himself or his actions cruel. The only explanation he had was that there would be a better world If he continued his actions. But a better world was far from the meaning this world held right now. _

_Georg let her wife rest her head on his chest "I don't know, i really don't know" he sad stroking his wife's soft golden blonde hair._

"father! Father look!" Gretl squealed with excitement as she dragged her father into the liviing room. Before him stood a nice decorated tree with maria standing on a slightly unstable stool trying to get the star on top. Smiling at the sight he slowly walked over.

when he didn't give a comment all the children started to get worried.

"do you like it?" Marta quietly asked

"i love it!" He said which made the children sigh in relief

"well _frāulein_ let me help you with that" he said lifting Maria up from the stool stealing a quick kiss before putting her down back on the ground

"you know children," he said with a mischivous glint in his eyes "this is something i also really love" he gave maria a passionate kiss which recieved a lot of 'icks' and 'ughs' from their children not quite done teasing he added "and i also really love your mother very much!" he kissed her again. he started placing soft kisses all over her face.

"ah g... Geo... Georg... S... Sto... Stop!" She sputtered out trying to contain her laughter. He stopped and gave her a questioning look slightly raising his eyebrow.

"Darling, don't you think we've teased our children enough?" She said looking over at her children.

"yes please stop! it's gross!" Kurt said to which Brigitta replied "oh come on! Just leave them be! And besides i think it's cute!"

Liesl only watched them hoping that she would have a mariage just strong as theirs one day.

* * *

Really hope you enjoyed it!

i'm not really sure if i want to go all deep into the christmas eve, morning and dinner thing you know but just let me know if you would like me to write something about it or not ;D

and as always reviews are very much appreciated!

and for my spelling and grammar... I'm really trying and i understand that it's really anoying for the the people who speak english verry well or even as their native language but English isn't my native language so just bear with me... i'm currently going over all the spelling and grammar errors so i hope it will get better and more comfortable to read ;D

thanks for all the reviews, even the tips and crittics, they really helped me!


	7. Authors note

hi!

this is just a quick note telling you that i have tried to remove all the spelling and grammar errors, hoping it would be better and more comfortable to read it.

i'm not sure if i got all of them out but this is the best i can do for now ;D

love

M


	8. Chapter 7

So i had a huge writers block! So it took me so long to get ideas so yeah... Hope you like it!

and thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

Time went fast and they reached the end of March already. Maria was now six months pregnant and really started to show. She had an appointment with the doctor and Georg decided to join her, which took Maria a bit by surprise but she really appreciate the thought. They walked hand in hand through the streets of New York.

"What?" Georg asked her when she heard his wife try to suppress a giggle.

"Oh it's nothing, just that it was funny how uncomfortable you were when the doctor examined me" She said looking at him sweetly

"Oh darling come on, i wasn't uncomfortable" He said his face turning slightly red

Maria squeezed his hand and looked at him reassuringly. "No need to worry darling, I'm sure you were just as anxious as i to know if the baby was ok, to be honest i was kind of nervous myself" she confessed looking up at him.

he squeezed her hand a bit tighter as they continued their walk.

When they reached the parking lot Maria stopped and turned around to face him. "Thank you," She reached up and gave a soft kiss "for coming with me today"

"Everything for you my love" He gave her a soft kiss when he said "now I really can't wait till the baby is due, this belly is starting to get in the way" He said rubbing over her belly. They both laughed at Georg's statement.

"Come, I want to show you something" He said as he opened the car door and helped her in.

"Where are we going?" Maria asked when she noticed this wasn't the way home. "You'll see" Was his only reply

* * *

They were now driving for about an hour. In the meantime Maria had dozed off to a peaceful slumber. Georg couldn't help but smile as he looked to his side to see his wife sleeping with her head against the window and her arms draped over her stomach. The bright sunlight made her soft blond hair almost look like gold.

_The morning sun peered through the heavy curtains of their hotel room leaving just enough light to see the two figures tangled in a loving embrace covered by nothing but thin white sheets. Georg slowly moved his hand through Marias short soft locks._

"_Is there something funny about my hair darling?" Maria asked when he heard him laugh softly_

"_No I eh, was just wondering why you cut it short?" "Oh so you don't like it then?" Maria teased looking up at him._

"_No, on the contrary I like your hair, I was just wondering" He said giving her a sheepish grin_

"_Well if you must know, Sister Berthe cut it because I used to wear curlers under my wimple" She said he cheeks turning a light shade of pink at her confession. "I guess they thought I was to vain to enter the convent" _

"_Darling there's nothing wrong with being proud about how you look, especially not with those looks" He said as he moved his hands down her body to rest on her hips which made Maria shudder._

"_I also used to hide a small mirror in my drawer underneath my bible" She made a second confession _

"_Oh really fräulein?" He gave her a teasing look "Well I at least had to look how awful my hair looked" she replied_

"_now don't say that, I love your hair just the way it is" Georg said as they were soon caught up in passionate kisses again_

Maria slowly opened her eyes as she stifled a yawn. When she looked up she saw her husband focused on the road. Oh how handsome he looked, the sun shining on his slightly tanned skin, his tie loosened around his neck looking thoughtful at the road. Maria looked out the window and looked out to an unfamiliar scenery. They drove on this beautiful countryside with lots of trees and grass fields that seemed miles long, she even thought she saw small hills further back. Now Maria was really curious where Georg was taking her.

"we're almost there" he said to Maria when he saw she had woken "and no, i'm not saying anything" he said when a teasing smile formed on his lips.

* * *

They drove up to a small sandy road. He parked his car on the side of the road and helped Maria out of the car.

"walk with me" he said as he held out his hand. Maria took his hand as they walked the small road. Maria still had no qlue and her surroudnings didn't really help becouse the road was pretty much surrounded by trees. They walked in silence just enjoying eachothers company. Soon it became more clear where they were going when maria saw a grean and open clearing at the end of the road.

* * *

"Oh Georg!" She exclaimed as she took in the surroundings. They stood in a huge field full of flowers and a small brook, and if you lookef further you could see small hills.

"well, they're not a big as the mountains in Austria" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his head "I knew you missed them"

"yes i did" she said thinking back of Austria "well come on!" she said as he took his hand and they walked up the hill. On top of the smaller hill they stopped. you had a lovely view of the flowers and the little brook and you could see even bigger hills behind them. Georg laid out a small blanket And set out a picnic. Maria took a deep breath as she looked around. then she slowly took off her shoes and let her swollen pregnancy feet touch the soft cool grass. the blew through her hair as she softly sang "the hills are alive..." she slowly started walking as she continued singing. Georg loved his wife's soft and warm voice. When he heard her sing he could just forget about everything. He laid his head on the soft grass as he listened to Maria's soft singing.

With lots of effort Maria tried to sit down on the blanket. when Georg saw her struggling he stood up to help her sit down. Finally seated Georg laid down again as maria laid her head on his chest. She put his hand over her belly when she felt the first movement of their unborn child.

"Do you feel it?" She asked as she sighed with contentment. "Doesn't it feel wonderful?" "It feels so-" She was cut off by the thought of their seven children. 'He must have gone through this enough times' Maria thought 'he probably doesn't want to hear it'

She stopped talking and kept quiet. Georg noticed her sudden quietness, he rubbed over her belly and asked "Darling, why did you stop talking?" As she looked up at him he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Oh well... You have had this conversation about 7 times and... I eh... I don't want to bore you..." She said shyly.

"Darling you couldn't possibly bore me, you fascinate me, you make me want to know more about everything you talk about" he said stroking her soft golden blonde hair "and yes i have done this seven times, but it still seems to make my heart grow more and more"

"And i plan to have this conversation many more times" He put his hands over hers on her belly. They just laid there looking at the clouds, laughing, talking. The perfect moment between husband and wife.

* * *

So this was chapter 7,

* i don't know a lot about mountains near new york, but this is fiction so to hell with reality ;p

and i also know that most 6 month pregnant woman probably wouldn't climb a mountain...


	9. Chapter 8

so i got a whole bunch of inspiration so yeah really quick update!

* * *

"Oh it's so beautiful here" Maria sighed as they walked hand in hand on the soft grass. Georg looked over at his wife and could only smile. "You're beautiful" He said gazing lovingly in her eyes. He chuckled when he saw his wife's cheeks turn a soft rose color.

they were getting closer to civilization when they saw beautiful farm houses down a small road. they walked further until they reached a small paddock with a beautiful horse. behind the paddock was this lovely yellow farm house with a white wrap around porch. although it needed some work it was still a beautiful house. Maria walked over to the horse and pat him over the nose. Remembering she had one left over apple she gave it to the horse. "I used to ride, you know" She said looking over at Georg. "Me to..." Georg said soft remembering the times he used the ride with Agathe. After she died he sold all of the horses they owned.

"That's a coincidence!" Maria laughed, but she stopped as soon as she saw the emotion on her husband's face. "Oh i'm sorry i..."

"It's alright darling" he gave her a loving smile as he walked over to the horse. they both turned around when they heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Cute isn't she?" The woman said as she walked up to them pushing a heavy looking wheelbarrow. She had red hair and was probably in her early 40s

"Oh we're sorry we came up on your property we-" Maria was cut off by the woman

"Oh it's not mine, i live two houses down the road, " She explained "I only take care of the horse, this house has been empty for almost two years, nobody lived here since the previous couple died" She held out her hand to introduce herself "I'm Kimberley, but they call me Kim," After an introduction Kim continued about the house. "they want to make more land on this place because nobody wants to buy it, nobody wants to take up the burden to fix this place i guess..." She sighed "If somebody doesn't take it by the end of the month they are gonna break it down and sell the land... the bad thing is that the house is probably worth nothing so they can take all the profit" She said sighing even deeper.

"Oh no, Maria we couldn't" Georg said when he saw Maria's knowing look. "Oh Darling, of course we can!" She said with excitement "Joseph can help us and we can ask Donna and Steve, and lets not forget the children, i know they would be eager to help out"

"Maria you're 6 months pregnant, do you really think you're capable of fixing a house?" Georg loved his wife's enthusiasm but he wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. "Darling you act like i'm an invalid" She said slightly annoyed "I'm surely capable of using a paint brush, or do you think i will paint myself into an early labor?" she now cursed some word in German as she threw her hand in the air and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I, we came her from Austria, and we don't have that much money and my wife can sometimes be a bit... stubborn" He explained giving Kim an apologetic look "We now live in a two bedroom apartment in New York with seven children"

"seven? my i already have my hands full of three!" she said her eyes widening in shock "Oh my you sure could use a bigger house, let me make some calls for you and let me see what i can do" She said giving Georg a bright smile "You can reach me on this number" She handed him the small piece of paper "And now go after your wife before she walks all the way to California!"

"Thank you, thousand times thank you!" He waved as he ran after Maria.

* * *

"Maria, Darling I didn't mean it that way, I'm just concerned" He said grabbing her hand an putting her to a stop.

"Just leave it! it was a stupid idea anyway!" She said trying to free herself from his grasp. she walked further away and sat herself down on a small rock. Georg walked up and took a seat next to her. they just looked out on the country side in silence. "You know," Georg said breaking the silence "Kim is going to make some calls, so if everything goes well we can get the house" Maria snaked her arms around Georg's neck as she kissed him passionately. "I take it you're happy then?" He said kissing her nose "Well if we can buy it of course" He said smiling

After a comfortable silence in each other's arms Maria spoke up "what will the children say? They will have to switch schools, I mean we can't let them go by bus for an hour every day" She looked up at her husband hoping he would give an answer "I mean, what if they don't want to move, and i mean Liesl will be attending college next in less than a year"

"Darling calm down, They will adjust soon enough, and i think they will love it here" He have her a soft kiss on her temple. "Well lets just hope that Kim has some good news for us" He stood up and extended his hand for her to take. they walked back to their car in silence enjoying the nature as much as they could before going back to the busy New York. Maria really hoped that Kim would call with some good news. maybe god did have their back a little bit. she smiled to herself as she took a deep breath looking around her once more before walking up the little road again.

* * *

Dinner that evening was full of chatter about everyone's wonderful events of that day. how were they ever going to explain this to the children? Maria and Georg decided to wait until they had a call from Kim to avoid any more complications. Smiling at her children stories she couldn't help but wonder what their life would look like in a few years. would she have any more children of her own? would some of their children bring home boyfriends and girls friends, or even fiances? Oh how Georg hated it when he saw his baby Liesl talking to that delivery boy again. Maria hat to smile at her memory.

_Georg looked out the window of his study when he saw Liesl sitting on the bench near the gazebo talking with what was his name? oh yes Rolfe... Maria slowly walked into the room. __"Georg, Liesl is doing fine, Just leave her be, And Rolfe is a nice boy" She took a seat on top of his desk as she continued talking. "And Liesl really likes him you know"_

_"Oh and how would you know that Fraulein, you didn't even notice your own love for me" He teased as he walked up to her giving a cheeky grin. "Oh but that was entirely different," She said as he mover closer now only a few inches away from her face. "You see, deep in my heart i knew i was in love with you, i only just could't let myself permit it, and on top of that you were engaged to a certain baroness..." She gave him a teasing grin _

_"I'm sorry to have left you in such a torture, let me release you from it fraulein" He said as he slowly kissed her. this teasing was really new for Maria in their relationship and in ignited a fire inside her she never thought she could ever feel. During their engagement Maria had learned many new feelings she didn't even know existed._

_As Georg deepened the kiss he rested his hands on Maria's legs and slowly started moving them up and down. causing her dress to move above her knees. He stopped when he felt Maria stiffen under his touch. "I... I'm sorry i... I think we'd better..." He took a step back awkwardly scratching the back of his head._

_"no it's eh... Ok" she said still a bit aback by these new feelings. When she regained posture she spoke, "see, you know when to stop and so does Rolfe"_

_"oh great! so they kissed already!" Georg said slightly annoyed "Georg they're just experimenting with their feelings and your first love is all about experimenting with new feelings and actions towards each other" Maria said to him giving a sweet smile trying to calm him a bit. And it worked as he saw a teasing smile form on her fiance's lips._

_"said the women who wanted to become a nun" he chuckled. Maria rolled her eyes as she got of the desk and walked up to her husband, "well you," she said pointing her finger to his chest "are my first love, and i never heard you complain when we kissed" she said giving him a cheeky smile. "But if you don't want us lady's kissing their first loves. She now moved her face to be only inches away from his, her lips almost brushing with his. "I'd better go right?" She said as she quickly turned around, trying to walk out of his study without bursting out in laughter. But the attempt failed as felt her fiancé grab her wrist pulling her to stand back in front of her._

_when he pulled her face close to kiss her, Maria put her finger to his lips to silence him, "uh, don't you need to say something first?"she looked up at him giving him a pleading look. "I'm waiting" she said when he still hadn't answered._

_"ok eh..." He slightly hesitated but continued to speak "i'm sorry, you're right..." When he moved to capture her lips again Maria spoke up "and?"_

_"I shouldn't have spied on my daughter, is that all?" He asked rolling his eyes in annoyance. Without answering she put her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a soft kiss. He took that as a yes so he put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Breaking the kiss to catch their breaths Georg said with a teasing smile, "so? I really am your first love?" He moved to capture her soft rosy lips again._

Maria was pulled out of her thought by their phone ringing...

* * *

hope you like this chapter!

*and i know people don't just give away a huge farmhouse but you people just gotta work with my imagination a bit ;)


End file.
